


The Rig!

by elaine



Series: Alternate Sentinel [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are thrilled when Simon sends them  on a holiday to a... drilling rig?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rig!




End file.
